


Under the Sea

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: He snapped one of the most precious candids that he'd ever taken and couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing the world through Noah's eyes.





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for thebarsondaily's Spring ficathon. I have never been to the aquarium in Brooklyn so these are not facts just going off of other aquariums that I've visisted. So no one sue me.

Rafael loved the look of sheer amazement on Noah's face as they moved from one aquatic exhibit to the next. The only downside was that this was supposed to be the three of them, but Olivia had been called away unexpectedly before they'd even left the apartment. They'd have to make plans to do it again when all three of them could go. He smiled down at Noah as the little boy settled on the floor to watch as the fish swam by.

He settled close to his son on the floor and pulled out his phone to snap a picture to send to Olivia. He didn't want to rub it in her face that she had to miss their outing, but he wanted her to be a part of their day somehow. He didn't distract Noah or have him look his way. He snapped one of the most precious candids that he'd ever taken and couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing the world through Noah's eyes. 

He sent the picture and slipped his phone back into his pocket as he leaned closer to the boy and started to ask him questions about what he was seeing. He laughed softly as Noah pointed to a fish that he said reminded him of his Uncle Sonny. 

"You probably don't want Carisi to hear you say that," a voice from behind them spoke. 

Rafael and Noah both turned at the same time and hopped up off the floor to pull Olivia into a tight hug. She picked up Noah and kissed his cheeks and placed him back on the floor to kiss Rafael's lips softly. "So what have I missed?"

Noah beamed and hopped from one foot to the next. "We can go back! We can show you everything! Right, Rafa?" 

Rafael ruffled the boy's curls and nodded. He had his arm slung around Olivia's waist. "We sure can, Noah. Everything." He kissed her cheek and smiled against her ear. "I bet we're going to have to use force to get him out of here." 

Olivia laughed softly. "I don't mind one bit." She was grateful that she had gotten away and was able to join them. She hated having to leave them. Noah's disappointed face still haunted her. She looked down at her son. "Okay. Show me this fish that looks like Uncle Sonny." 

\- - 

As they moved around the Aquarium, Olivia couldn't help but think of the case that she'd left with Rollins and Carisi and quickly opened her phone to text and ask for an update. She saw Noah momentarily frown and turn away from her before they could make eye contact. She sighed softly and put her phone back in her pocket. She could get an update later. This was more important. 

She reached for Noah's hand and squeezed it gently. "So, my Love, are you having fun?"

Noah nodded eagerly and pointed toward the next bank of aquariums lining the wall. "So much fun! I can't wait to tell Tommy about the octopus! Can I go and look at those?" 

She nodded and glanced back to see where Rafael had gotten off to. She met his eyes and waved him toward her. "You need a break?" They'd seen almost ever exhibit twice, and her feet hurt. 

Rafael smiled and shook his head. "No, mi amor. I'm loving this." He moved to her, taking her hand as they moved in the direction of Noah. He let go of her hand and slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close so he could kiss the side of her head. "Have I told you how happy I am that you joined us after all?" 

Olivia smiled and nodded slowly. "Only once or twice. But you can tell me again." She looked at him and leaned in to kiss his lips quickly and softly. Public displays of affection weren't in either of their wheelhouses, but she found that it came easier with him that it ever had with anyone else. 

He chuckled softly and hugged her gently to his side as he reached out to touch Noah's shoulder. "Five more minutes then we're going to have to go and get dinner. We're starving."

Noah wrinkled his nose then frowned a bit and then nodded. "Okay, Rafa. Can I see that octopus one more time?"

Olivia bent and kissed the top of his head. "Oh yeah! We have to tell that Tommy all that we can about him, don't we?" She watched as Noah's eyes lit up and took her hand and tugged them in the direction of the octopus.


End file.
